Harry Potter
Harry James Potter, born on july 31 1890, is a half-blood wizard, one of the most famous wizards of modern times. He was the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), both members of the original Order f the Phoenix, Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville LongBottom as the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort. After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort courtesy of Snape, Harry was chosen as the target due to his many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding. Voldemort made his first attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt, he murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the 1st wizarding war, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived." One consequence of Lily's sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, his aunt Petunia. While in her care he would be protected from Lord Voldemort, due to a charm Dumbledore placed upon him. This powerful charm would protect him until he became of age, or no longer called his aunt's house home. Harry's time with the Dursleys was harsh but necessary. As the only known survivor of the killing curse (up to that point), Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts On his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard.He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor. However, the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. At school, Harry became best friends with Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger He later became the youngest Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two awards. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginerva Molly Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets , slaying the basilisk, and learning how to conjure a corporeal stag Patronus at the age of thirteen. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. During the next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army. He also fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the 2nd Wizarding War. He, Ron, and Hermione hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the Battle Harry saw the ends of Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen in battle as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside him. In short, after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told he could choose to live or to "move on", Harry chose to live. After he awoke he confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all. Harry was also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the mere age of seventeen. After the war, Harry became an Auror and helped reform and revolutionise the Ministry of Magic.At some point, he married Ginny, with whom he had three children: James Sirius (named after his father and godfather), Albus Severus (named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape), and Lily Luna (named after his mother and Luna Lovegood). He was also named the godfather of Edward Remus Lupin. In 2007 Harry was promoted to Head of the Auror Office at the age of 26 and would occasionally deliver Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures at Hogwarts.He later went on to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by the summer of 2020.